


Red

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [6]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: If there was one person that Ruki thought was more confident than anyone else it would have to be Kyo.





	Red

Many people while growing up had a security blanket of some sort. For some, it was an actual blanket while for others it might have been a favorite hat or toy that brought them comfort and security. Just a simple objected that people latched onto that would bring them a sense of protection, safety.

For many, these objects were left as the years went on. Some were forced by their parents into letting these objects go whilst others naturally gave them up once they gained more confidence. No longer needed the aid of a physical object to gather courage. There were a select few who decided to keep their security blanket. For those the reason could vary from still feeling the need to keep an old security to nostalgia, a simple thing to remind them of their childhood and innocent times.

If there was one person in the world that Ruki thought was more confident and secure than anyone else it would have to be Kyo. Even before he truly met the man, Ruki felt that Kyo was someone who didn't give into childish things such a security blanket even as a child. Over the months that they had been dating that feeling only strengthened and the younger man began to feel like Kyo was truly untouchable to every pain that would come his way. He had such a cool head, such calm confident, that Ruki honestly couldn't think of him needing something else to turn to for his own comfort.

Too bad that image was shot to pieces when he discovered an old, red blanket secretly tucked into the very back of the hall closet. Perfectly hidden away from prying eyes, and it was done in such a creative way that he might not have noticed it, but whilst digging into the closet searching for a blanket he had accidentally pulled it out. The smaller, red blanket partially tucked into the blanket Ruki had selected to snuggle with. Winter was finally started to set in along with the chill; rather than turn on the heater, Ruki preferred to cuddle up with a blanket and his lover. The feeling of being surrounded by both his lover and something soft just seemed a better way to keep warm, even if that meant he would have to practically run from room to room to avoid the cold.

Still, he honestly never expected to find something like this, especially somewhere that he could come across such an item. What made it so suspicious, aside from its age and the name 'Toohru' printed on the tag in sloppy kanji, was the fact that it was still in perfect condition. It even smelled like laundry soap instead of dust or that old smell some things accumulated after not being touch for so long. Meaning it had to have been used, or at least washed, recently right?

Despite Ruki's burning desire to just run into the living room to demand an answer about the blanket's origins, Ruki decided against it. Whenever Kyo felt embarrassed he tended to get angry, which meant he would clam up before storming off. Completely refusing to speak to Ruki for hours on end. And while Ruki desperately wanted to know the blanket's story, he certainly didn't want to be ignored for the rest of the day. Fighting against his curiosity, Ruki carefully folded and replaced the blanket where it was hiding and picked up the blanket he originally selected to use before closing the closet door. Returning to the couch and his spot beside his lover, Ruki found he couldn't help giving Kyo a long look. Curious to see if the man was even a little concerned or suspicious that Ruki might have discovered his secret.

"What?" Kyo asked with a confused blink. Not certain what had Ruki staring at him in such a way.

Biting his lip in thought, Ruki considered just asking. Really, it was bound to come up eventually and who knows when Ruki could have such a perfect set up again. It would be easy. Just calmly state that an old, red blanket fell out of the closet that he didn't know they had. And then ask Kyo if he knew where it had come from. Smooth, simple. Nothing for Kyo to get upset by. He would either ignore Ruki or more likely, he'd snark something at Ruki. Either way, Kyo would eventually tell Ruki the real answer. Even if that meant it would take anywhere between a few hours to a couple days for Ruki to get that answer. But...

"It's nothing," Ruki finally said. Distracting the older man with a quick kiss before snuggling closer with his blanket of choice. He'd 'discover' it another day and ask Kyo about it later. For now, he rather enjoy the few hours he got to the have the older man to himself than spend it fighting.

It took a moment for Kyo to eventually relax again. Ruki could tell he was debating internally if he should pursue Ruki's odd behavior with his own questions, but thankfully Kyo simple shrugged his shoulders and settle down with his arm holding Ruki close. Easily accepting Ruki's quirks without question, something Ruki never thought he'd find in another person. And it made Ruki realize that this, right now, was his own version of an old, ratty blanket. Being wrapped in Kyo's arms was his place of security and comfort because, despite that presence of that blanket in the closet, Ruki knew that Kyo would always hold him close and protect him. Would always accept him and love him. Because that's the kind of person Kyo was and Ruki loved him even more for that.


End file.
